role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Nice
Ultraman Nice (ウルトラマンナイス Urutoraman Naisu) is an Ultra hailing from the planet TOY-1 and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Nice is a, well, nice guy. Smart, brave and quirky, Ultraman Nice is a very light-hearted and upbeat Ultra who likes to defend people from the wrath of evil monsters and is a pretty comical fellow overall. History Debut: Have A Nice Day! Ultraman Nice made his debut when he appeared in Yokohama to assist FlamingoMask and the Units against his nemesis Alien Zagon and his monster Momo Zagon. Alien Zagon was about to charge at FlamingoMask for destroying hi illusions; but then a new opponent came in and attacked Alien Zagon; it was none other than Alien Zagon's main enemy; Ultraman Nice! FlamingoMask greeted Ultraman Nice and then decided to trade opponents with each other; with Ultraman Nice fighting Alien Zagon and FlamingoMask fighting Momo Zagon now instead. Alien Zagon combated against Ultraman Nice, but Ultraman Nice utterly pummeled him by rapidly punching and kicking against him. Alien Zagon then fired energy bolts at Ultraman Nice, only for Ultraman Nice to then blast his Millenium Cross attack against Alien Zagon, sending him flying against quite a few buildings and creating some explosions around him. Defeated, Alien Zagon then decided to call the quits and teleported away from there, ending his fight with Ultraman Nice; leaving Ultraman Nice as the victor. After Ultraman Nice defeated Alien Zagon, he then went over to FlamingoMask to assist him in his fight against Momo Zagon. Ultraman Nice and FlamingoMask ganged up on Momo Zagon, punching and kicking against it, before finally Ultraman Nice blasted his Millenium Cross at it, then followed up FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick against Momo Zagon, sending Momo Zagon flying away and crashing down elsewhere. FlamingoMask and Ultraman Nic then struck victorious poses. After the defeat of Momo Zagon, FlamingoMask then turned to Ultraman Nice and thanked him for his help. Ultraman Nice said it was no problem and then flew off, as his color timer was going on and he had a limited time anyways. 'Twas a good day for Ultraman Nice. Mothra Taro Ultraman Nice quickly appeared at a beach to help Mothra Taro to fight against Alien Zagon and Blublu Zagon. Ultraman Nice began to rapidly punch against Blublu Zagon; the two fought each other for some brief time. Blublu Zagon then shot a fireball against Ultraman Nice's chest, to which Ultraman Nice then fired Millenium Cross at Blublu Zagon; sending Blublu Zagon flying across and crash-landing into the waters, instantly defeating Blublu Zagon. Ultraman Nice then went over and threw the silk-covered Alien Zagon into the waters for Mothra Taro. Ultraman Nice then welcomed Mothra Taro for his help and wished him good luck; with that, Ultraman Nice then flew into the air and flew away, his work there now done. SPRING BREAK Ultraman Nice and Ultraman Zearth both made brief appearances where they appeared to takedown Gagan for forcing his meme. Ultraman Nice then realized that they were at TKT Gezora's Spring Break party and thought it was niiiiiiiiiiiice. Ultraman Nice also then greeted Harpy Gyaos, Gamoni, Zaranga and Kashima C to the party. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Nice appeared in the RP when TripGoji and Sevengar came to the Land of Light for repairs/medication. When TripGoji woke up, he found Ultraman Nice and chatted with him for a while, asking him how he had been. Ultraman Nice said that he was doing good, being a doctor now and doing stageshows with Ultraman Zearth. When TripGoji had to go, Ultraman Nice then waved goodbye to him. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Nice made a cameo in the RP where Ultraman Xenon offered him to go fight Vernonn and his clique, to which Ultraman Nice initially accepted but then he had to go fly off elsewhere as Alien Zagon was attacking somewhere else on Earth. Ultraman Nice then flew off. Abilities Ultraman Nice= * Pu-Pu-Punch: '''A weak punch. * '''Pu-Pu-Pu-Punch: '''A stronger rapid-punch from right and left fists. * '''Ki-Ki-Kick: '''A roundhouse kick. * '''Pa-Pa-Patt: '''A headbutt attack. * '''Cho-Cho-Chop: '''A karate chop. * '''Ju-Ju-Jump: '''A high jump for initiating Millennium Kick. * '''A-ta-tack: '''After jumping, Nice used this attack to unleash a brute force on the enemy. * '''Very Nice Ray: '''Nice's signature weapon. Nice forms his arms in the shape of an "X" and tilts his head to the left before firing a powerful, rainbow-colored ray from his arms. * '''Millenium Shot: '''An enhanced form of the Very Nice Ray, Ultraman Nice can charge the Millennium Cross to completely obliterate whatever is in his way. * '''Millenium Cross: '''When needed, Ultraman Nice can fire arrow-shaped blasts of energy from his hand that can cause small explosions. * '''Millenium Kick: '''Ultraman Nice jumps up in the air and jump-kicks his opponent. * '''Flight: Ultraman Nice can fly at Mach 3.9. |-|Dr. E.G.= In the future, humans had began to gain control of Ultra-E.G. monsters that originally Ultra Kaijus that trapped into egg-like toys by an unknown force. In response to this Dr. E.G., the head of Ultra-E.G. researchers appeared and planned to conduct further studies on these Ultra-E.G.s. He stubbornly denied his true identity as Nice, though in Tsuburaya All Monster Photobook does confirm his identity. In this form, he most likely retain his previous powers. * E.G. Scanner: As Dr. E.G., Nice had the weapon and used it in conjunction with any E.G. toys to fire energy blasts which contain similar powers to the loaded E.G.. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Ultraman Nice can only be on Earth for approximately one minute. Trivia * Ultraman Nice was the main protagonist in the Ultraman Nice informericals, which aired between the same time as Ultraman Tiga. * He has the shortest time limit of any Ultraman. * Ultraman Nice is the only Ultra not to have the Color Timer in the middle of his chest. (The Ultra Force have Beam Lamps, which act and sound like Color Timers). * His alter ego name Dr. E.G. is basically an allusive pun on the word ego. * He is the only Ultra known to be from the planet TOY-1. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Earth Defender Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)